


【丞深】烟云

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Summary: 【高亮】背景是美国纽约沿海小镇，所以有一些错误但长久存在的事！我写不代表我支持！
Kudos: 5





	【丞深】烟云

01.

在那些浑浑噩噩的的日子里，他是烟云般模糊又清晰的存在。

02.

晴夜，天是接近纯黑的墨蓝色。

范丞丞踉跄地走在海边，仰着头看天，空虚无源却汹涌的兴奋感让他不停地傻笑。

月亮好圆好亮，八月十五的月亮也不见得能那么大那么圆。海面也全然没了被纯黑色吞噬的恐怖模样，月光为它洒上亮晶晶的白银碎屑。海风拍打在脸上，耳朵边呜呜直响。身侧远近不明的方位有海浪翻涌咆哮的声音，那声音又像把他全方位包裹。

他停下脚步面对大海，感受到海水触到他的脚趾又退去。他向前两步踩进浅浅的水里，彻骨的冰凉从脚底直往上窜，又被身体里隐隐灼烧的火堵住，甚至没能让他打个冷战。他愣了愣，又往前走了好几步，仰面倒下。潮湿的沙子发出闷响接纳他，海水涌上来几乎淹没他的下半身。

冷又不冷，热又不热，怪异但舒服。

这是他第一次吸大麻，谨慎地没有吸入太多，虽然谨慎这词和吸毒搭配起来格外荒谬。吸这种东西在同龄人之间挺流行的，但他是个中国人，初中才出国来留学，三四年了也没怎么融入欧美国家这些奇奇怪怪的风气里，更没开放到觉得嗑那些烟草和蓝色小药片是无所谓的事。

但生活无聊到一定程度的话，总要找找乐子的。

范丞丞打开四肢呈“大”字型平躺，盯着月亮上淡色的纹路，静静地感受海水反复浸透他时令人莫名兴奋的体感，同时也等待着这种嗑嗨的状态的消失——总不能这样回舅舅家，不然被发现了爸妈绝对立刻得知消息。

忽然隐隐有歌声传来，极轻极透，像是从月亮上飘下来的，触了耳朵散进一丝冷气，让他浑身都打了个颤。他闭上眼睛试图仔细听，除了海浪和海风的声音再也没有其他动静。

嗑的量不至于产生幻觉吧？

他荒唐地笑了笑，重新睁开眼望向月亮。无字歌声再次飘下来，透彻冰冷地裹着他，充满了不实的迷幻色彩。他听到歌声逐渐清晰，眼前似乎出现了一副画面——船只在雾气浓重的海面上航行，海妖的歌声穿透迷雾，他就是被蛊了心的水手。

他坐起来向周围看去，注意到不远处突然出现一道人影，像个幽灵似的薄薄的黑乎乎的一片。

哪有正常人会深夜来看海？难道真的是海妖？

范丞丞没有丝毫犹豫，翻了个身爬起来冲向那道人影，沙滩短裤湿哒哒地裹着他的大腿，脚步沉重。起的太猛脑子也开始发昏，他摇摇晃晃地跑了几步就左脚拌右脚摔倒，吃了一嘴沙子。他手脚并用地向前爬了几下后彻底瘫倒，同时也终于看清了那道影子。

那人坐在海浪的边缘，转过头看到他时歌声戛然而止。月光为那人镀上雾气般模糊的光晕，什么细节都看不清。他皱起眉，眩晕感让他几乎睁不开眼。

再近一点。

他在心里这样祈祷。那人便站起身冲他走过来，海风勾勒出纤薄得仿佛下一秒就会被吹走的身体。那人蹲下来凑近看他，拍了拍他的脸，那双眼睛亮得像是把天上的月亮偷来塞进去了。

不是他所想的什么下半身鱼尾的红发大胸美女。

“What the fuck…”范丞丞喃喃道，“怎么是个…男的……”

  
醒来时头隐隐作痛，沉重的疲惫感充斥全身，断断续续的柔软歌声倒是给了他一些安抚。他没动弹，眯着眼睛四下打量了一下，是一间标准的酒店房间，他正躺在沙发上，正前方是雪白的床铺。微微仰头能看到桌子旁坐着一个男孩，几乎完全背对着他，时断时续地哼歌，手里拿着卖相糟糕的三明治偶尔咬一口，发出很轻的咀嚼音。

范丞丞悄悄动动身子，好让自己观察对方的姿势更舒服一些。

男孩穿着白色T恤和灰蓝色及膝短裤，一腿盘在椅子上，一腿收在椅子下方，脚趾抵着地面有节奏地左右晃动小腿，白皙透粉的脚跟和椅子腿触碰又分开，一下一下好像敲在范丞丞心上。

他摸了摸自己心口，歪歪头。

男孩扯了扯三明治外的包装袋，低声说：“难吃死了。”声音柔软清脆，普通话字正腔圆。

范丞丞愣了一瞬，脱口而出：“你是中国人？”

对方转过身，手臂搭在椅背上侧头看向他，露出一张白皙清秀又年轻的亚洲面孔：“哟，醒啦？”

他坐起来，用掌根敲敲太阳穴，真诚地看着对方：“唔，谢谢你收留我。”

男孩抿着嘴笑了笑：“嗯。”

窗口吹进一点海风，男孩的刘海有些凌乱，一双眼睛水润明亮。

范丞丞说：“昨晚我以为我听到了海妖的歌声。”

对方愣愣地看了他一会儿，噗嗤一声，捂着嘴笑得眼睛弯弯：“小朋友几岁了？还相信童话呢？”

作为一个坚定的唯物主义者，他平日可不会相信那种神叨叨的存在，但昨天一来是嗑嗨了，二来是那歌声实在没人气儿，又是那样神秘的地点时机和气氛，他根本没犹豫就认定了。此时他不好意思地挠挠头：“不是的……那，唱歌的那个，是你吗？”

对方耸了耸肩：“啊，唱是唱了。”又微笑起来，很可爱，“不过海妖有点太……啧，应该不是我吧。”

就是你。范丞丞心里一口咬定，刚才你哼歌就是那样的声音，虽然没那么极致的冷和飘。

相顾无言片刻，对方问：“七点半了，你不上用课去吗？”

范丞丞回答：“我已经放暑假了。”

“哦。”对方点点头，略一思索又有些慌张，“等等！”他伸手拿起手机点了几下，发出一声惊叫，“都五月二十五了？！”

范丞丞茫然地看着他两根拇指在手机上敲敲打打。“怎么了吗？”

“没事。”对方看也没看他一眼，“醒了就快回家吧，一晚上了爸妈该担心了。”

范丞丞站起身：“那谢谢你。你叫什么名字？改天请你吃顿饭吧？”

对方把手机往桌上一放，伏案疾书起来：“不用，你走吧。”

范丞丞双手搅在一起，应声：“那，那我走了。”

没有回应。他走向门口，路过书桌时瞄到手机屏上的一条信息——周深！！深哥！！祖宗！！您还没好啊？？？

  
六月十号傍晚。范丞丞和朋友看完电影一起来海边一家甜品店买限定冰沙。出店门，他远远地看见海滩上一个小小的身影，白T恤和灰蓝短裤，身影单薄得下一秒就要被海风吹跑。他毫不犹豫地和朋友道别，端着巨大的塑料冰沙杯子向那个影子跑去。

运气不错，真叫他赌对了，正是半个月前把晕倒在海边的他带回家的男孩——深哥，周深。

他露出一个阳光帅气人见人爱的笑容，冲他喊：“嘿！”

周深扭过头看他，一挑眉：“哦，是你。”

范丞丞和对方并肩而立，这才发现对方的身材比自己想象的还要娇小一些，只到他的下巴。多少岁了呢？

他问：“你在干什么？”

周深回答：“就随便看看。”

这怎么聊下去？范丞丞苦恼地皱皱眉，侧头偷偷看对方。周深专注地望向远方，刘海被风撩起露出一小块额头，橙红的日光让他的脸颊泛出温暖的橘粉，眼睛也映出一点琥珀色。范丞丞细细地看，注意到他的眼角、嘴角、脸颊上有几颗淡色的小痣，为清淡的五官平添一些风情。

范丞丞红了脸。

他猜他今晚又要梦到周深了，这次可能多一点细节，譬如那些在他眼里格外色情的小痣。为一个仅有一面之缘的男人魂牵梦萦实在不合适，何况那些梦境实在称不上健康——他把那些成人影片里所有做爱的方式都和周深试了个遍。是的，所有。因此他现在睡觉都不敢盖被子。

那天之前他从未做过春梦，如今也没办法心安理得地把这些过剩的欲望归咎于青春期。

范丞丞眨眨眼睛，塑料勺子搅动冰沙：“你在看什么？今天的海好像没什么特别的地方。”

“只是来找找灵感。”

“嗯？什么灵感？”他挖起一大勺沾着巧克力酱的冰。

周深指着盘旋的海鸟：“想写一首关于海和鸟的歌。”

范丞丞饶有兴趣地问：“你是音乐人啊？”

“嗯。”

“好厉害！这么年轻就写歌！”

“年轻？”周深看向他：“你觉得我多大了？”

范丞丞觉得他跟自己差不多，犹豫片刻还是往大了说：“十七十八？”

周深笑了起来：“太夸张了点。”

“啊？”

他摇摇头，转身欲走：“确实没什么好看的，我回去了。”

范丞丞一把拉住他的手臂：“哎，我请你吃冰淇淋吧？”

周深看着他，眼睛透亮得像这片海，好像一眼就看出他不纯的心思。

“呃，谢谢你那天……”他觉得脸颊在发热。

“不用了，不是什么大事。”

他坚持：“但是我想再了解你一点，我们聊聊天吧。”

周深盯着他，他回望不过三秒就受不住地移开视线，接着听到周深轻笑：“你多大了？”

他愣了一下，不明所以：“马上就十六了。”

“马上？”

“再过六天是我生日。”

“有点太小了……”周深努着嘴考虑片刻，歪头笑了笑，眼睛眯起探究的弧度，“记得我住在哪儿吗？”

他报出酒店的名字并精准到房间号：“619。”

“好。”周深说，“我二十六岁。”

他震惊地瞪大眼睛：“什么？！”

“考虑一下，可以的话晚上来感谢我吧，过期不候。”

周深抓住他的衣领拉向自己，将嘴唇印在他的嘴角。

03.

周深抽大麻，这让范丞丞非常意外。后来了解到周深甚至烟酒不沾，他费解地问他为什么嗑这东西，得到的是漫不经心的一句“无聊消遣。”理由不够充分，可范丞丞也不好提出异议，毕竟他自己也是这个原因。

无聊。

消遣。

第一次的那晚他敲响挂着619牌子的房门，周深的声音传出来：是想请我吃冰淇淋的那个吗？他答应后门打开了。烟雾飘着，周深也飘着，拉着他的手腕拽进去，进门碰门推倒在床上，一气呵成。

你叫什么名字？

周深骑在他腰上问他，眼神涣散，手上还捏着烟。范丞丞刚要回答，对方的手捂住他的嘴，湿润的烟卷过滤嘴搭在他的舌头上。

算了。周深说，抽吧，免费的，不抽是傻子。

他犹豫片刻，顺从地吸了一口，熟悉又陌生的浓烈大麻味道，呛得他咳嗽起来。周深笑着说他笨，把半根烟给他。喏，抽完。

周深抽了东西就混乱随性，要他戴套的时候却清醒得像一口也没吸的。周深分开大腿坐下来，把他的下身尽数吞入小小的屁股里，湿热的要命，紧的要命。周深指甲短，用柔软的指尖挠他胸口，软声呻吟。他锁住他的手腕翻身将他压住，用春梦里、影片里的方式操他，并在浪潮般的快感里决定要用遍所有的方式。

周深说，你妈的，一小屁孩怎么这么大，轻点轻点。

他反而要用力撞击他，用力得那平坦的小腹都被顶起一块。周深的叫床声和歌声完全不同，热烈极致，下流极致，充满了人味儿。天上的仙被他压在身下做成淫乱的妖精。

  
隔天晚上他又去敲门，开门的周深是平和冷静的周深。

我以为我说清楚了，过期不候的意思是for one night.周深说，小朋友，这个年纪好好学习比较好。

范丞丞很受伤，但不得不承认，周深展示出来的所有面他都喜欢极了。

我们做朋友嘛，我每天都很无聊，我们可以一起玩，我陪你到处找灵感怎么样？

总之范丞丞通过努力赢得了无数个another night。周深给出的理由是：你太大了。但有一根尺寸傲人的巨物并不是范丞丞为所欲为的资本，大麻才是。

周深不抽那东西的时候绝不跟他做，还要问他假期作业做了没？社会实践呢？期末考试不是不理想吗，怎么不努力学习天天浑浑噩噩的过成这种样子？

只是想打发他走而已，一点也不真心。

他捏着周深细白的手腕拉向自己，含住那指间的烟卷，危险的烟雾深深地过了一遍肺。他说：“你是在教坏我。”

周深晃着腰吞吐他的下身，眼睛里水雾弥漫。

“教唆未成年吸毒。”他说着，捏着周深腰撞击上去，“你说你坏不坏？”

周深嗤笑一声。“装什么？你在海边晕倒那次嗑嗨成那样，是我教唆的你？”

谁也别想谴责谁。

04.

范丞丞生日那天晚上，照例以去朋友家留宿为由来找周深。蛋糕也是自带。周深给他的生日礼物是一块放得下蛋糕的干净桌面和一盒仙女棒烟花。

他们一起唱生日快乐歌，唱完中文版又唱英文版，周深笑他：“你怎么唱这个都能跑调？”

范丞丞理直气壮地说：“我不会唱歌。”

周深无奈地摇摇头：“可惜了，你声音很有感觉啊，我有一首歌很适合你。”

“啊！为我量身打造的？”

“得了吧。就你现在这样，给你唱就浪费了。”

范丞丞毫不在意地耸耸肩。“我不唱，你多唱几首，就当我生日礼物。”

“说吧，想听什么？”

他们一人一根仙女棒点燃，呲啦啦响动几秒就没了，唱着歌闲聊着着很快就点完一整盒。他们吃几口蛋糕，一起趴在窗台上看海，深夜的海和天同色，连成一片浓郁虚无的黑。

周深托着腮问：“许了什么愿？”

“说出来就不灵了。”

“你信这个？”

范丞丞摇摇头，说，“愿望是我希望自己能有个目标。”

“什么目标？”

“什么都可以。”

“哈？”

范丞丞沉默片刻，说：“我不知道自己喜欢什么。”

他从四岁开始学习钢琴和古典乐，从小被逼着练钢琴练怕了，实在喜欢不起来。在国外学习不比国内，方式内容都不同，学习氛围也不好，散漫混日子的同学多。每天他的都不知道自己究竟收获了多少有用的东西。好不容易有了喜欢的运动想做职业篮球运动员，又发现自己在亚洲人里算高大的身体完全撞不过欧美人，备受打击。

“什么都不会。”范丞丞喃喃道，“混日子也不是不可以，但我不想一直这样，可是我又不知道自己该朝什么方向努力。”

周深静静地看着他，听他说青春期少年甚至许多成年人都有的烦恼和苦闷。

他突然问：“你喜欢唱歌吗？”

范丞丞愣了愣：“啊？”

  
这个房间本来只是一个普通的酒店标间，现在却有了生活气息。

范丞丞带来了他的风铃，挂在窗户边上，角度刁钻，海风不小但偶尔才能吹动它。书桌上多了一盏绿色的台灯，周深总在那儿工作，而房间的壁灯和顶灯都不太合适，这个灯对眼睛好一些。灰白的沙发上盖了一条蓝色的毯子，看上去是整个房间最清爽的部分，有了它周深就爱窝在上面看书，他们在沙发上做爱的次数也增加了。

烟云弥漫，周深陷在那蓝色的毯子里，衬得纤细的身子白皙得过分。空调开得足，范丞丞这次没抽多少，冷的偶尔发颤。周深却一身薄汗，软着嗓子叫，屁股里湿得像温泉泉眼，一股股涌出粘稠透明的淫水。

范丞丞看着他迷蒙的眼，无数次生出担忧，但第一次说出口：“你回国了怎么办？大麻可不好弄。”

“回国就不抽了。”周深双腿缠着他的腰，喘息道，“快点。”

他大力嵌入。

“说不抽就不抽了？”

“啊，不然呢？我又没瘾。”

范丞丞掐住周深的下巴，拇指伸进他嘴里搅动。“你这是没瘾的样子？”

周深吮他的手指，含糊道，“范丞丞，你太小瞧我了。”

“是吗？”

“无聊的消遣罢了。”周深露出一个掌控一切的笑容，这时又显得很清醒，“我啊，对不必要的东西，断舍离可是很干脆的。”

05.

范丞丞托腮坐在周深身边吃小熊软糖，看着他写日记，本子上的字体干净清秀。

「 7月22日，晴。

计划里的歌都准备的差不多了，收获了很多，专辑三个月之内应该可以做出来。 」

范丞丞认真地看着，说：“我也写日记。”

周深回：“正经人谁写日记啊？”

“地图炮啊你。而且你正在写的是啥？”

周深笑着摇摇头继续写。他仍认真看，看着看着又觉得这真的不怎么像日记，都是歌曲有关的信息，像什么工作报告书。直到最后一句落下：

「 来这儿的第68天，旅程终于到了结尾，很想吃家里的洋芋粑粑和水煮鱼。 」

范丞丞默默记下这两样菜，随口问：“快回国啦？”

周深合上笔记本：“嗯，28号走。”

他叹了口气：“下周二啊，真好，我要再过两年才能回国。”

周深说：“找找自己喜欢的东西，好好学习吧。”

他点头应下来，往嘴里扔两颗软糖，转身去拿丢在床上的手机：“对了，还没你的电话呢，回国以后别忘了联系呀。”

话头落了个空，范丞丞疑惑地扭头，周深沉默地看着自己，眼神比起初见时更加平和冷静。

“怎么不说话？”

范丞丞问出这句话的时候盼着答案不是他所想的那样，可周深依旧沉默，用行动告诉他答案正如他所想。

周深不准备给他联系方式——周深不想联系他。

傍晚的海风已然发凉，从敞开的窗户冲进房间，吹得风铃叮当直响。满屋的寂静里只有那一把清脆的声音，范丞丞烦躁不安。

“说话。”

“没什么好说的。”

沉默再次拢下来。范丞丞握紧拳头，感觉手臂在发抖：“那我算什么？”

周深的眼神是聚焦的，清醒平静，明亮透彻。“我说过的吧，本来只是for one night.”

“本来。那现在呢？”

一瞬的沉默又似极长，周深说：“无聊的时候互相找个乐子，消遣而已。我对你来说不是必要的，走了也无所谓吧。”

海风吹乱他的头发，他的表情在那一刻变得模糊不清。范丞丞盯着他，盯得眼睛和鼻子都发酸。

他声音发抖：“你凭什么替我这么想？”

不能哭。

“因为我对你来说就是不必要的东西，无聊的消遣，是吗？”

他提高音量，试图显得更有气势，却听到自己的声音发抖得更明显。

“所以你就觉得我跟你一样，完全不在乎你，是吗？”

周深像是真的被说动了、愧疚了一样，皱着眉头，眼里流出湖水般的柔软，可那张能发出世间最美好的声音的嘴巴却说：

“是啊。你想要什么啊小朋友？恋爱？不觉得好笑吗？”

  
日历显示今天是7月27号。范丞丞赌气，已经很久没去找过周深，而这只是让他每天都焦躁不安，像是什么戒断反应。

仔细想来，他们之间一直都是他在主动出击，周深觉得不行就严词拒绝，觉得无所谓就接受，他以为的“关系更进一步”，一直都在对方的控制范围内。

周深常常有孩子气的举动，外表也年轻，可他真的是个大人，从没将自己放在眼里。

挂钟的时针指向7。范丞丞扒着窗户向外看天，太阳是浓郁的橘色，像颗溏心蛋黄，一小半沉在暗色的楼房里。

最后一天。

他像以往那样骑着自行车去海边的酒店的619号房间敲门，这次他骂自己没骨气，又宽慰自己这种事情有骨气也没什么好骄傲的。

周深打开门，看到他也不惊讶，点点头：“进来吧。”

范丞丞一路过来还有点喘，坐到蓝色的沙发上：“你在干嘛呢？”

周深递给他一杯水：“写日记。”

他作势就要起身：“我看看。”

“写完了，想看就看吧。”

他翻开那本薄薄的日记本，从头看起。

前十几天都是普通的工作进度记录，相遇的那天晚上，日记结尾空三行是吐槽：欧美国家的小孩还真都敢嗑啊，我不会把坏人带回家了吧？不过他说中文了，听起来有点亲切。

再往后翻几页，记录了周深第一次吸大麻的感受：原来嗑嗨了是这种感觉，像上天了似的，好神奇。

从6月11号开始，偶尔有一两个句子与他有关。

「跟那个男孩做爱了。还没十六岁呢，是不是有点过分？不过他自愿的嘛，反正就一次。」

「我和那男孩又做了。唉……嗑嗨的状态倒是ok，平时真没办法，他年纪太小了。对了，他叫范丞丞，挺特别的名字。」

「他十六岁了，但还是个小朋友啊，好幼稚。唱歌五音不全，明明声音条件很不错，可惜！」

「他带来了一个风铃，几乎不响，我还以为是坏了，原来是挂的角度问题。不响也挺好的。」

「范丞丞带来一个台灯，说能护眼。有没有用另说，那台灯长得奇形怪状的，太丑了。」

「他把游戏机放我这儿干嘛？我俩一块儿哪有机会打游戏？真是不懂。」

「范丞丞带来一个蓝色的毯子，铺在沙发上很好看。」

「这小孩快把家搬过来了，头疼，我也不好说什么。」

「我现在很喜欢那个蓝色的沙发，准确来说，是盖着蓝色毯子的沙发。不，其实我只是喜欢那个毯子！」

「范丞丞误会了。我又不好提……怪烦人的……」

「这小孩，什么时候长大呢？」

寥寥几句其实说明不了什么，范丞丞却看得眼眶发热，说不上心痛更不是感动，没有失望也算不上欢喜，五味陈杂。他翻到最后一页，今天的日记只有两句话：

「这是一段有趣的旅程，遇到一个有趣的男孩。我会想念这一切的。」

“我会想念这一切的……”

范丞丞低声念出这几个字，嗅到烟卷燃烧的气味。他回头，周深盘腿坐在沙发里，刚把打火机放下。

“来个分手炮？”周深问。

范丞丞上前坐到他身边，半分抱怨半分清醒：“算不上分手，我们又没在谈恋爱。”

周深嗤笑一声，侧目看他，把烟递过来：“喏。”

他接过烟反手扔进玻璃杯里，烟头的火星触及水面瞬间熄灭，杯底荡出浑浊的渣滓。

“今天我们都不抽。”

“就这么浪费啦，还挺贵的。”周深看着湿透的烟卷嘟囔了一句，到底还是没发出什么别的异议，倾身环他的脖子亲吻。

  
这是周深和他唯一一次清醒的性爱。

没有外物平添的快感，周深显得没那么热情，但又多了份莫名的温顺，从一直以来的主导地位下来，任由对方摆弄。范丞丞环着他的身子，吻他的额头和眼睛，轻柔到小心翼翼。

周深被这样的亲吻弄得无奈，调侃道：最后一次了，你不想狠狠操我？

范丞丞摇摇头。难得清醒，我希望你能记住我最温柔的样子。

周深忍不住笑红了脸。好啊，我会记住你最没种的样子。

他们在沙发上做得大汗淋漓，又转移到床上，湿淋淋地卷在一起。

周深说，今天不能留宿，把你的东西都带走，风铃，台灯什么的……

他说知道了。周深想了想又说，那蓝色的毯子留给我做纪念，好不好？

他说，好，那你把日记本留给我。

  
“我本来以为你可以唱那首歌……可惜。”

范丞丞应声，确实可惜。

“你不是说你挺喜欢唱歌的吗？去学吧。”

嗯？

“去学唱歌。学成了来找我，来唱我的这首歌。”

周深笑了起来，眼睛弯成新月，却比新月还要明亮温柔，他声音里半带着叹息，真像会蛊人的海妖。

“抓紧时间哦。谁知道我会不会碰到更适合这首歌的人？”

  
06.

和父母商量好，范丞丞踏上去往韩国做练习生的道路，记录着那个盛夏所有梦般飘忽的一切的日记本在他的行囊里陪伴着他。

他期待着与那个人的再次相遇。

不是大人和小孩无聊生活时混乱不堪的消遣，而是平等面对的两方真诚以待。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 当初脑的时候觉得会是一篇有趣的文，但大概是文力不足，写出来总觉得有点太矫情，完全是青春伤痛文学了啊啊啊啊啊（没有说青春伤痛文学不好的意思）  
> 总之能完整写下来我也是进步了orz 希望大家喜欢！


End file.
